Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an orthognathic correction technology, and in particular to an orthognathic correction device and an orthognathic correction method.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a patient will require orthognathic correction if his temporomandibular joint (TMJ) between the maxilla and the mandible is not in the optimum position, causing an abnormal relative position between the maxilla and the mandible.
Currently, doctors often do an osteotomy to cut the patient's maxilla, mandible, or both, and then to reconstruct the broken bones in the needed positions, so as to achieve orthognathic correction. However, many patients fear the intrusive nature and risks associated with this surgical method and are often hesitant to choose this option.